Carpe Diem
by Sirius123
Summary: She sobbed, crying out to God, begging for an answer, a sign, anything to tell her why such a horrible thing would happen...
1. Prolouge

Yeah, a New Story! I'm actually kinda nervous about this one... I love Trinity Blood so much that I want to do it justice, so...

The Title means: Seize the Day. I thought it would fit for this.

* * *

Sister Evalae had no idea that the Vatican was actually a war machine

Sister Evalae had no idea that the Vatican was actually a war machine. Her religious life exactly 3 years, 4 months and 13 days on the dot was repetitive, and- dare she think it- slightly boring. She knew how much she loved God; after all, he was possibly the most important person in her life. She thanked him for everything good and bad that happened to her: her acceptance into sisterhood, her leaving that stupid boarding school… The receiving of her gift, no matter how much trouble it caused her.

Her gift stunned all she met. Since childhood, Evalae could move extremely heavy objects with a mere thought. She was convinced that God gave her this gift and made it her goal in life to help other people with it. But, everywhere she went, the little girl was shunned, called a devil, even a heretic. Her parents sent her away to a boarding school, hoping never to see their devil daughter again. They got there wish; the only time she even was able to glimpse them; they were already leaving from paying the tuition to keep her there. Soon, she began to believe that no one would love her, and that God had abandoned her. The mere though nearly sent her to insanity.

Apparently, God had other wishes for her. A few years in the school, at the tender age of 18, Evalae O'Connell met and befriended Sister Noelle Bor. Noelle saw Evalae's gift and was angered at the thought that such a talent could be hidden from the world. After seeing Evalae's almost unhealthy love for God, she offered the 18 year old outcast a place to live…. A place where she would be loved. On March 18th, Evalae became Sister Evalae O'Connell of the Dominican Sister in Rome.

Much to Evalae's dismay, she only saw Noelle once a month, and that was when the beautiful Nun wasn't away on top secret mission trips in other countries. When she did visit, though, she taught Evalae how to control her God-given gift. She taught the girl how to crush the largest of boulders and pick the most delicate of flowers. Evalae improved quickly, but her small body couldn't take the stress of the powers, even though her will was second to none. Noelle informed her that she could only use her power at the greatest measures in a small amount of time. Even though Evalae tried to bring up her stamina, both she and Noelle knew that it couldn't go up.

Evalae had no idea how her friend knew how to do all this, since there weren't many people with the power of telekinesis in the world, but she never questioned it. Until, 2 years after coming to the Convent and mastering her powers, Noelle taught the 20 year old woman to use the most unconventional weapon…. A sharp bladed rosary that responded to her gift. Evalae was appalled, convinced that using such a Holy artifact as a weapon to draw blood was blasphemy, but Noelle assured her of its use. Evalae reluctantly agreed and began to use her power to fight.

Another year would pass before Evalae was able to be a match to her dearest friend and teacher, much to Noelle's delight. She had never been more thrilled than the day January 17th, to be certain that she grounded the other Nun and pinned her to the ground. Noelle, though happy that Evalae was learning so quickly, had an air of sadness around her. She told Evalae that she had taught her everything that she could, and that she was more than ready for the troubles to come. When Evalae questioned this curious comment, Noelle only smiled sadly and shook her head, not answering.

In May of 3060, Evalae left the Convent for the first time. She was called by the Reverend Mother to help search for survivors among the wreckage of an unknown cause. When Evalae got to the sight, along with the other Nuns and Clergymen, she was shocked to the bone at seeing the true extent of the destruction. Buildings had collapsed over each other, and, even without stepping foot on the perimeter, she could smell the cold, metallic scent of blood. Praying for strength from God, she joined the others in their futile attempt of looking for survivors.

What Evalae found that day, though, sent her life in depression. She had lifted a wall from a fallen building and screamed at the sight, causing others around her to crowd, trying to find the problem. Evalae could only wail out in sadness, anger, every confusing emotion she felt, as she cradled the dismembered head of her teacher, Noelle.

The others had to fight to get the head out of Evalae's trembling arms. She sobbed, crying out to God, begging for an answer, a sign, anything to tell her why such a horrible thing would happen. When nothing came, she fell into despair, and wouldn't come out for days afterwards.

Soon after the horrific incident that forever changed Evalae's life, she finally understood what Noelle meant when she told her that she was ready. He came quietly, opening the door to Evalae's small room. She looked up at him blankly. He greeted her in an eerily emotionless way, introducing himself as Father Tres Iqus. She had received a summons from Cardinal Caterina Sforza, Duchess of Milan, and that she was to come immediately.

Evalae knew by looking at Father Tres that he was very serious about this matter. She blinked at him slowly, standing up from her kneeling position on the floor. She looked at her feet, fidgeting slightly as she thought of the summons. What could the Cardinal want with her? How important was it? Looking back up to Tres, she said the first words that had come from her mouth after Noelle's death…

"Whatever her Eminence commands."

* * *

End Prolouge! Yay, one down, many to go!

Please review, even if you didn't like it. Tell me how I can improve, and what I need to fix, and You'll be my Bestest friend!


	2. Chapter 1

So, the next chapter... Which, for some reason, was really hard to get through! I apologize for taking so long! . I had finals and stuff like that, so... Yeah! Just Enjoy!

* * *

Evalae didn't know what to expect from Cardinal Caterina. She was excited, nervous and downright TERRIFIED at the same time. She had heard the rumors; Caterina was a magnificent woman who could melt even the hardest of hearts to follow her. Just that idea was enough to intimidate her to no end.

"Status report, Sister Evalae?" Evalae blinked, looking up at Tres, who was staring at her blankly. She stared back, slightly shocked at his use of words, and determined that he was asking if there was anything wrong.

"I'm fine, Father. Thank you for asking." She managed to get out, wincing slightly when her voice cracked in anticipation.

"Negative. My scans indicate that your heart rate is performing faster than normal." Tres stated. "Status report?"

Not quite understanding why the handsome priest was trying to say, she insisted that she was fine. She watched him look at her again, and then continue walking, leaving the conversation at that. She took the time to observe her escort.

Father Tres Iqus was indeed handsome; she couldn't deny that she was slightly attracted to him. His attitude, his mannerisms, even his voice intimidated her, so she couldn't see herself getting attached. He walked, constantly on guard. That confused her for a moment, wondering what kind of person could possibly invade the Vatican of Rome.

Straying from her thoughts about the strange clergyman, she fidgeted, taking deep breaths. She removed her veil from her head, trying to smooth her shoulder length brown hair. When she was younger, Evalae had cut her hair due to the fact that she hated brushing it. She decided, only a year ago, to let it regrow. It was coming in nicely, but refused to stay down, shooting all over the place. She frowned when, after a few futile attempts, the hair refused to stay in spot.

She took her thin rimmed glasses of her face, rubbing her brown eyes, immediately regretting the action when she realized that she was probably going to be doing this for the rest of the day now, too. She wish she knew that this was all going to happen. Due to her days of neglect, she hadn't plucked her eyebrows in a few days, and knew that they probably looking horrible right now.

"We're here." Tres' monotonous voice cut her from her self primping. He opened the door, allowing Evalae to pass him. "I will be here when you return."

"You aren't staying with me?!" Evalae shouted, covering her mouth when she realized she raised her voice. "I-I mean, I, uh…"

"Negative. Cardinal Sforza requires that your conversation with her remains private. I am not to enter." Tres began to close the door. "She will be here momentarily."

The door closed soundlessly, leaving Evalae to her thoughts as she waited for the Duchess of Milan. Immediately, her mind raced to worst case scenarios. Was she getting punished for neglecting her duties? Did she clean the windows of the chapel wrong? Maybe she was going to be arrested for leaving the scene of the disaster that took Noelle's life! By the time the door open again, Evalae had worked herself into such a mental frenzy that she didn't notice the woman who sat at the desk in front of her.

"Sister Evalae O'Connell of the Dominican Sisters of Rome, am I correct?" She heard a clear, elegant voice say to her. Evalae shook her head, pulling herself out of her terrified stupor, only to be shocked again when looking at the owner of the voice. The rumors were right; Cardinal Caterina Sforza was possibly the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

"I-I am, your Eminence." She croaked out, bowing. "Forgive me for not greeting you earlier, I was… I…"

"It's no problem." Caterina chuckled. She motioned to the chair in front of the desk, and Evalae sat down, politely refusing the tea Caterina offered her. "You're probably wondering why I called you her, Sister." Caterina folded her hands, resting her head on them.

"If you don't mind, your eminence." Evalae nodded.

"You did know Sister Noelle Bor, correct?" The mention of Noelle's name sent waves of sadness crashing down on Evalae, who swallowed the lump in her throat and forced down her tears.

"I did, your Eminence. Sister Noelle was my dearest friend and… Teacher." Evalae answered, looking down at her hands for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry. Her loss was great for all of us." The two women sat in a moment of respectful silence. Caterina looked down at the folders in front of her, shuffling through them. "Sister Evalae, what I'm about to tell you is confidential and not to leave this room." Evalae nodded, honored that she was chosen to receive such important information.

"A few years back, myself and a few others founded a special ops unit known as the AX division. Our goal is to protect the world from the post apocalyptic creation, the Methuselah… What you know better as Vampires. We collect the best of the best, and send them to do battle with the Methuselah. Recently, though, a new organization known as the Rosenkreuz Orden has begun to resist us- the Vatican." She looked up at Evalae. "They are the ones who killed Sister Noelle."

Evalae nodded, eyes set in determination, though she didn't quite understand what Caterina was trying to explain. Methuselah? Sure, she's heard of them, but she's never actually seen one, or seen what they can do. And she had no clue what this 'Orden' was and its goals, but one thing stuck in her mind. They were the ones who killed Noelle! Just this though alone was enough to make Evalae's blood burn for revenge.

"Normally, when an agent dies, we don't find a new agent. Actually, we can't find one. You see, it's hard to find a person crazy enough to risk their lives to fight Vampires." Caterina smiled softly, causing Evalae to relax, all thoughts of revenge temporarily gone. "We were collecting Sister Noelle's things, and we found a note… One that had your name on it." She held out the piece of paper to Evalae, who took it and cradled it gently, imagining Noelle writing the letter. "With this, we found out everything about you… Including your gift." Evalae froze; face flushing in shock and slight embarrassment.

"You're not going to kick me out of the Vatican, are you, your Eminence? I've never used the power except to help people!" She whispered urgently. "Please don't make me leave my home!"

"No, no, I would never make you do that, Sister." Caterina said soothingly. "What I'm trying to say is, Sister Evalae, that Sister Noelle chose you to be her heiress as 'Mistress' of the AX division. This has never happened before, Sister. We weren't sure what to do, but, at the urgings of one of our best agents, we have decided to honor Sister Noelle's last request and make you an agent." Caterina rested her hand against her forehead. "The only one who needs to accept is you, Sister."

Evalae stood rooted on spot, eyes wide in shock. She trembled at the sudden decision she had to make.

"I… Don't know what to say."

"I know it's an important decision that you have to make in such a short time. You don't have to agree. IF you choose not to, you must not speak of what I have told to you. You must forget every word I've said about the AX division and-"

"I didn't say no, your Eminence." Caterina looked at her, slightly surprised. She smiled lightly.

"Hmmm… Perhaps Noelle was correct in choosing you as her heir." Caterina stood, causing Evalae to jump up in respect. "Well…. It's an honor to have you with us, Sister Evalae…. Mistress 02!"

* * *

So, yeah, this is the next chapter... I'm super dissapointed in it! Sighs Oh, well, can't be help. I'm really worried about Evalae turning out to be a MAry Sue, too. If you see any signs, tell me IMMEDIATELY! I don't want to make her into a hated charater!

Please review and tell me what I need to improve!


End file.
